Holding Out For a Hero
by modestlykeithhelm
Summary: While taking an alternate route through town Spirit stumbles upon a new adventure and an interesting a part time job. This takes place "pre-Kishin". Moer than one OC included. Eventual Spirit X Stein pairing. As always, all characters (with the exception of OC's) belong to the creator of the source material.


***disclaimer: I did not write the lyrics included in this story. The song is _Love's Old Sweet Song_ (lyrics by G.C. Bingham, music by James Molloy)***

It was a relaxing night. The air was the perfect temperature without a touch of humidity. Spirit slowly ambled down the streets of Death City. He had had a long day and he needed to get a drink. He was headed to his usual spot. It was even livelier now that the adorable kitty Blair was working there. She would pour him a glass and listen to his troubles with compassion. He shook his head. To be completely honest he had mixed feelings about landing the gig at Death Weapon Meister Academy. Being within reach of Stein made his skin crawl.

However, if it was what he needed to do to be near his precious Maka then it was a cross he was proud to bear. He knew that her little heart was overflowing with gratitude at having her papa nearby. She hadn't exactly expressed it yet but before long his paternal love would bring her true feelings to the surface. When she finally ran into his arms it would make all of his suffering worthwhile.

In the meantime, there was also that luscious Dr. Medusa. She could kiss his boo-boo better any time. Just picturing her made his cheeks glow bright red and radiate heat. He continued to daydream as he rounded a corner and stumbled into a large metal trash can. He jumped back on his good leg and held his injured knee in his hands. Muttering curses, he glanced around to see if he anyone had been watching. If so he could go ahead and add his pride to the list of casualties. Luckily the streets were pretty barren. People were most likely at home with their families having dinner. Besides, this wasn't an especially crowded part of town even on the best of days.

Spirit glanced up at the rows of windows above the businesses. He was sure at least a few of them were apartments. One of the glass panes was adorned with freshly painted shutters. A small potted white daisy rested on the sill. He wondered about the inhabitants.

Below the window was a new bar. The owner hadn't occupied the location for very long. Word on the street was that they had live entertainment every night. Apparently they weren't getting much traffic because almost no noise floated through the thick door. Spirit walked up to the large window and tried to peek in. It was mostly covered by a dark red curtain and dimly lit. A layer of smoke hung just below the ceiling. Spirit stepped up to the handle and tested it. They were open. The door swung open and he entered.

His eyes took a few seconds to adjust to the lack of light. The floor was carpeted. A lanky man with hollow cheeks leaned against the bar. He absentmindedly cleaned a glass. He may have been wiping it for hours. The atmosphere was completely different from Spirit's usual haunt. It was dank. There weren't very many tables: five or six at the most. Each had three chairs. They circled around a small stage. It was only one step above the ground. There was a negative vibe in the air that he couldn't place.

He considered leaving when a woman stepped into the faint spotlight. Spirit's jaw dropped to the floor. Her heart shaped face was framed by ebony hair that cascaded down the curve of her spine. Her eyes were pale green. A simple red dress hung from her frame. It wasn't particularly flashy or provocative but she was beautiful in it. Her gaze fell to the black leather pumps on her feet. She adjusted the mic and winked at the bartender. He set down the tumbler which was somehow still misty even after all that cleaning. He strolled over to a large radio and hit the play button. A low static ridden piano solo resonated from two unseen speakers pressed against the ceiling.

_"__Just a song at twilight, when the lights are low,  
>And the flick'ring shadows softly come and go,<br>Tho' the heart be weary, sad the day and long,  
>Still to us at twilight comes Love's old song,<br>comes Love's old sweet song."_

Guiding himself with his hands, Spirit lowered himself into a chair. He leaned forward onto the table and held his chin in his hands like a school girl with a crush_. Oh my gosh, she is the most beautiful angel in the sky. _ His face contorted into a scrunched up smile as her lovely tune filled his head and tickled his senses. His heart sank when the outro started playing. He wanted more. Spirit launched to his feet. His hands slammed together with tenacity. The woman was almost caught off guard. She made a small "Oh." Sprit started cheering enthusiastically

"Encore!" Encore! We want an encore!"

The woman's face was hard to read. Spirit could not tell what she was thinking and he could not see souls like Stein or Maka. She put a hand to her cheek and softly cooed "Thank you." Spirit gave her large dorky thumbs up before sitting down again. The bartender eyeballed Spirit. He didn't seem like any trouble but he certainly stood out in a place like this. He wasn't the usual clientele they received. The radio started another song and the woman resumed singing with a small hint of a smile dancing on her lips. Spirit leaned back in his chair comfortably. He nodded over in the direction of the bar and made a gesture. The bartender brought him a bottle and glass. Spirit mused serenely. _Sorry Blair, I've found a new place for a little while. This is what falling in love must feel like._

He walked down the hallway jauntily. There was a spring in his step. He was always upbeat but today his spirit was practically dancing. That's what it looked like to Stein when he leaned out of his classroom. He was bored. So many of his usual students were taking a remedial lesson - Black Star, Tsubaki, Maka, Soul... Even Kid was absent. However there was a strong chance that had more to do with a symmetry crisis than an educational one. If he wasn't here then the Thompson sisters would also be skipping class. Actually Stein had just been considering finding something, or someone, to dissect when Spirit pranced by. What excellent timing. He was whistling a tune Stein didn't recognize. Not that he was much of a music man anyway.

"You're in a good mood today."

Stein observed as he leaned against the wall. He blew out of a long puff of smoke that trailed around his head.

Spirit's back arched in shock and he hunched over. _Was he actually going to try and sneak away?_

"I've already seen you so there's point in trying to escape. Besides, that tracking device I placed under your skin would lead me right to you anyway."

"You did wha-a-a-a-at?"

Spirit shrieked at the top of his lungs reaching a whole new octave not previously accessed by man. His hands flew to the back of his neck and he explored with his fingernails as if hoping to pull out some tiny probe.

"Made you look."

Spirit gave the scientist a dark glare that would have made normal men cower. Stein chuckled Spirit was always good for a laugh.

"You bastard..." He murmured.

"Oh lighten up, old man. You should really watch your blood pressure."

Stein teased as he wandered over to the red head. He lightly poked Spirit in the chest and the death scythe jumped back about ten feet as if he had been impaled.

"Who are you calling old? I'll have you know that I am just reaching my peak. I am in as good a shape as when I was twenty."

"Sure you are" Stein said coyly as he took another drag. "So, are you going to tell me about her?"

"What?" Spirit was taken aback.

"Judging from the heightened level of dopamine in your blood which has slightly tinted your soul, I would say you've found a new lady friend."

Spirit's face drained of any remaining color.

"You can tell all that by just looking at me?"

Stein paused "No."

Spirit's mouth formed a large "O" of shock. He looked like a fish on a dock.

Stein almost doubled over and laughed.

"I know you. I understand how you operate. I formulated a hypothesis and your reaction confirmed my suspicions. You really are an easy mark. You seem to be forgetting that I was once your meister."

Spirit grumbled. That man was really creepy. He also resented the way that he could just peel back his layers like an onion whenever he wanted. He wished that he could get better at hiding things from him. Stein frowned sarcastically at the silence.

"You're keeping me waiting? Do I need to torture it out of you? Inject you with some truth serum?"

Spirit shook his head fervently.

"I came across someone of intrigue. Not that it's any of your business but I felt a strong connection." Spirit got a dreamy far way look in his eyes. "She was amazingly divine. I just know we're meant to be together."

"Have you even spoken to her yet?"

Stein always knew exactly what to ask. Spirit felt his happy balloon explode into a mushroom cloud. He hastily attempted to recover his confidence.

"I didn't get the pleasure. A gentleman knows to wait for the perfect moment. I will tonight. I'm going back. I'll profess my love to her. I only hope I have a chance to get my bearings together before she throws herself at me. You-know-what-I'm-sayi…gah!"

Spirit slowly lowered to the ground clutching the back of his head where a steaming book shaped dent had formed.

"Dad!" Came a shrill and outraged voice.

"Ma…ka" He croaked weakly.

"That's completely gross! It's bad enough that you're always at my school. Now I have to listen to stories about your little girlfriends in the hallways?!"

The young meister's face was covered by a mask of rage. From behind her, her weapons partner strolled up casually. He brushed a lock of white hair out of his face.

"Not cool, pops."

Stein almost fell over. His sides ached.

"Oh Spirit, I was right about you. You're always a good source of entertainment."

He straightened up and turned to address his pupils.

"I take it you're done with your remedial lesson?"

Maka smiled and nodded in earnest.

"Yes sir. We've collected three more Kishin eggs from a group of thugs as well."

Soul patted his belly and belched. A small puff of smoke escaped his lips and curled around his ear.

"It was good eatin'"

"Hmmm" Stein glanced around curiously. "In that case, where are the other two?"

Maka scratched the back of her head uncomfortably.

"Black Star went to the courtyard. He said he needed to tell all of his fans that the man who will transcend God had returned"

Stein filled in the rest of the story for himself

"And Tsubaki went with him to make sure that he had at least one audience member who would stay till the end of his speech?"

Even though his incredible strength was second to none, most things about his personality were completely predictable

"Here's another redundant question. Did he even manage to gather any souls for himself?"

Maka giggled and gave him a little smile that said "_Well, you see._"

"I honestly don't know why I asked. Any who, if you have a moment I'd like to speak to you in my office."

"Sure. Soul, I'll catch up with you."

The young man nodded and headed off down the hall. Stein turned to Spirit.

"Well I guess you'll share the results of your confession tomorrow or should I just ask you tonight when I come to perform some more experiments?"

Spirit gulped loudly. Stein smiled

"Joking again."

Even so Spirit would still be locking every door and window. Stein stepped into the classroom and held the door for Maka. Once she was inside he did a cute little finger waggle at Spirit and closed the door.


End file.
